deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Wolverine-Man/I'm going to say this now.
Alright, so first off, I wanna begin by saying this: Ever since I created the infamous battle that goes by the name of Indominus Rex VS Fulgore in November of 2015 (Wow, time flies), people such as RoaringRexe have told me time and time again that I had written that battle inaccurately and that Fulgore would actually be the one who'd win that fight. For a year and a half now, I was stuck to my belief that I had the battle written right and that Indominus would be the victor against Fulgore. But now, after re-reading your comments a few times and listening closely, a realization has exploded in my head like a nuclear bomb. All this time, I wasn't the one who was right. You guys were. Yes folks. I am saying these words, right now, from the very bottom of my heart, and without a single hint of sarcasm whatsoever. I... was... wrong. Everything you all said, every fact you told me about Fulgore that makes him superior to Indominus, has been more right than I ever was, or could be. It was my own stubborness that prevented me from listening to the truths. Now my bias to Indominus has officially died, and I now know how right you were and how right I wasn't. ''That battle as a whole was a mistake that I made, and I can't believe my Indominus bias was the reason I didn't see that sooner. And I give sincere apologies for my blindness to the facts, the truth, that I, and everything about that fight was never right from the moment it was finished. And yes, my change of heart also applies to my behavior regarding Indominus vs Future Predator. I wanna apologise to you too, Dio, about all the things I said about your fight which you put a lot of effort into making to appeal us on this wiki. And I ended up doing the exact opposite of what you wanted to do with your fight, Dio. So sorry about that, man. So yeah, guys. That's the whole purpose of me writing this blog, to tell you about my realization and how sorry I am for my past actions regarding this whole controversy. But before I end things, I wanna tell you all about two things that I am conflicted on: One half wants me to delete the whole Indominus VS Fulgore fight altogether and replace it with a different Indominus match-up (Ideas I've come up withare Indominus VS Omega 09 or Indominus VS Arkosaurus), the other wants me to simply rewrite it to have Fulgore win. I'm kinda more tempted to delete it because every time the page's name comes to my head, let alone that I see it on this wiki, memories of all the things I did and said come back to me, all those petty arguements I've had with you guys, and I really want it to just die out of my mind. I want it to just '''go.' You wouldn't mind helping me out on this, would you? I would appreciate it very much and I can promise you one thing: The future of my battles is going to give you MUCH better than Indominus VS Fulgore, because that's what you all deserve from me. You all deserve better stuff than all the things that happened because of Indominus VS Fulgore. That is how I'm going to make things up with all of you. Wolverine... OUT! Category:Blog posts